De'Javu
by SyerrentTheCrazyAnaconda
Summary: Hiro Hamada menemukan dirinya di rumahnya secara tiba-tiba, dan seharusnya ia masih di rumah sakit bersama bibinya. Namun, dikejutkannya oleh sosok robot berwajah aneh dan menyadari semua yang ia lihat hanyalah serpihan semata.../AU/OOC/"...menyadari bahwa aku sedang memakai jas hitam..."/"DImana bibi Cass dan Tadashi?"/dedication to my little sister, Syerrina Nathalia.


**~De'javu~**

 **.**

 **Fandom: Big Hero6 from Disney  
Main Chara: Tadashi & Hiro.H  
Warning: OOC, out of stories, AU,dll…**

.

.

Enjoy it! :D

.

Kau dengan gagah berani menembus api, perasaanmu saat itu sedang tidak karuan. Kau menghindari lalapan api itu sembari bertanya—dimana diriku kini berada. Kadang sesekali suara batuk dan sesak nafasmu terdengar, tapi tak menggetarkan semangatmu untuk menemukanku.

Hei, lihatlah. Aku disini.

Kau mencoba menerawang api yang hampir membakar seisi ruangan. Sesekali kau menendang pintu-pintu, terus menyerukan panggilan padaku. Namun dikala itu hanya suara senyap dan menghanguskan yang kau dengar.

Kau tidak menyerah. Kau menghindari salah satu tripleks terbakar yang hampir jatuh mengenaimu dengan cekatan. Pakaian yang kau kenakan mulai menghitam akibat abu yang berseliweran kesana-kemari. Matamu mulai perih, tapi kau mencoba bertahan. Nafasmu menyesak, oksigen hampir menipis disini.

Kudengar kau melangkahkan kaki, berusaha mencariku walau tampak kepulan keputus-asaan dalam dirimu. Ya, hatimu terus meneriakkan namaku walau kau sudah kepayahan. Ku tidak tega untuk melihatmu, dan terpaksa menghampirimu, yang terjebak dalam kabut panas ini.

Sayang, kau hampir kehilangan dirimu sendiri.

Api terus membesar dengan liar, dengan kerumunan orang didepan. Mereka terperanjat sekaligus bingung. Kulihat bibi tidak sadarkan diri—mendengar kami menghilang dalam kebakaran itu. Aku mendekap malaikatku yang kini hampir meredup akibat terlalu lama didalam. Aku sampai di anak tangga pertama, hingga terdengar lagi suara ledakan lain yang membuat orang- orang itu terkejut. Pemadam kebakaran belum tiba, dan inikah akhir yang harus kuhadapi?

Orang-orang itu berusaha memadamkan api sebisa yang mereka lakukan. Aku bertatih-tatih—hampir terjerembab, dan meletakkan bagian jiwaku yang sangat kujaga selama ini. Kursi taman terasa dingin, seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

Kedua manik seindah permata itu terpejam damai, menyembunyikan kilauannya di dalam. Aku bangkit darinya, mengecup dahinya yang tertidur dalam perasaan ini. Aku melangkah beberapa jalan—lalu kembali menoleh untuknya. Untuk memberi salam pada dirinya.

Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Hiro Hamada.

.

.

Aku menggenggam tangan bibi Cass, menunggunya hingga bibi benar-benar pulih. Kasihan ia. Sejak kebakaran itu, ia pingsan ketika mengetahui aku masuk kedalam gedung itu untuk menyelamatkan Tadashi. Maklum, bibi sudah sangat menyayangi kami berdua-seperti anaknya sendiri.

Hei, omong-omong kemana si kepala topi itu? Tadi kusuruh ia untuk membeli dango atau kue apa saja—sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Kadang, mengingat dirinya hampir membuatku ingin menghajarnya sekaligus memeluknya. Padahal aku hampir mati saat terkepung asap—dan sepertinya Tadashi segera membawaku ke kursi taman dan ditemukan oleh Pak Polisi esok harinya.

Saat itu aku sempat panik jika ia benar-benar mati terbakar. Tapi, jika ia benar mati terbakar lalu siapa yang membaringkanku di kursi berbahan besi itu? Tak salah lagi, itu Tadashi. Haahh—dia memang selalu membuatku panik.

"Sreekk."

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka, menampilkan figur dari sosok yang kutunggu sekian lama. Dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan kantung-kantung jajanan, ia tersenyum seolah tak bersalah apapun, padahal aku sangat kesal menunggunya.

"Hei Hiro, maaf lama. Habis, diluar sana matahari mulai meninggi. Jadi, aku sarapan siang dulu deh. O ya, nih kubelikan bento juga," seenaknya ia melemparkan satu kantung padaku dan meletakkan yang lainnya di meja kecil dekat jendela. Benar sih—jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 siang.

"Iya iya jangan alasan lagi. Itadakimasu," aku segera memakan bento itu dengan lahap—perutku belum makan dari pagi soalnya—dan sesekali meliriknya yang sedang mengamati langit luar. Bento yang dibelinya cukup enak walau tidak ada sambalnya.

Sembari duduk di kursi samping bibi dirawat, aku terus memerhatikan detik jam. Menunggu kapan bibi bisa pulih semula dan memulai usahanya kembali—Lucky Cat Café. Tiba- tiba, Tadashi menepuk bahuku dan ia berjongkok disebelahku. "O ya, tadi aku sempat bertemu Honey,"katanya seolah mengundang misteri.

"Lalu?" balasku sembari mengunyah nasi, lalu menelannya. Kak Tadashi terlihat sangat gugup sekali ketika akan mengatakan sesuatu—dari tingkahnya meremas topi yang ia kenakan. "Uhm…ya, dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Heh—aku tidak tahu ia berkata spontan seperti itu!"

Aku hanya bisa termangu sebentar, lalu tertawa keras hingga suaraku menggema. Tapi, aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku takut mengganggu kenyamanan bibi. Ups.

Dapat kulihat pipinya bersemu merah, masih meremas topi malang itu. Mungkin saja topi itu hidup, maka ia akan protes agar dilepaskannya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar seolah hal langka. "Congrats, bro. Lebih baik daripada kau selamanya menjomblo."

"Aduh-sudahlah. Habisi bentomu dulu, nanti kau tersedak!" seusai mengatakan itu, ia tersenyum simpul dan menjitak dahiku. Aku terkejut. Bukan ini cara yang biasa dilakukan Tadashi.

"Lho?"

Tadashi melangkah, menjauhi diriku yang sedang memegang tatakan bento. Jendela kamar rawat dibukanya, sehingga angin dari ketinggian rumah sakit memasuki kamar dan cahaya matahari yang entah makin menyilaukan mata. Aku memejamkan sebelah mataku, mengahalau rasa silau dan aku terkejut sekali.

.

Tadashi sudah tiada disana. Aku membuka mataku lagi, dan melihat tidak ada bento di tanganku maupun kantung hitam yang ia taruh di meja kecil. Ruangan sepi dan sunyi, dimana hanya detak jarum yang terdengar. Tapi, aku merasa perutku tidak lapar dan sedikit merinding serta bingung. Bukankah Tadashi ada didepanku? Mengapa ia menghilang cepat sekali?

"Krek!"

Pintu terbuka lebar secara tiba-tiba, lalu disusul sebuah debuman keras dari luar sana. Aku beranjak dan melihat keluar, berharap mungkin saja itu Tadashi. Namun, harapan itu segera sirna. Aku menemukan topeng kabuki terjatuh tepat didepan kakiku. Kuamati topeng itu, seperti persis topeng yang digunakan para ANBU di film Naruto. Ada apa ini?

Aku tak kuasa untuk mencari kemana pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun dariku menghilang. Sembari membawa topeng itu dan menutup pintu kamar, aku menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang terasa hening dan hanya terdengar suara langkah kakiku dan derak roda. Tunggu. Roda?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sebuah kursi roda yang terdiam disisi tembok. Aku mengamatinya dengan cermat, untuk memastikan ada gerakan yang membuat bunyi derit itu. Aku memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan benda itu, dan berjalan kembali.

"Kiiittt~"

Aku terkejut ketika mendengar bunyi derit roda itu lagi. Aku menoleh dan mendapati kursi itu makin dekat denganku. Jantungku berdebar keras, memberi pertanda hal yang ganjil. Aku merasakan kekakuan disekujur tubuhku ketika roda-roda kursi itu berjalan dengan perlahan disertai derit yang menandakan besi berkarat.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika merasa ujung dari kursi itu akan mendekat, dan aku merasakan sebuah dentuman keras pada dadaku ketika kegelapan mulai merayapi kesadaranku.

.

.

" _Ba..lala...la..."_

Aku membelalakan mata, dan saat itu juga aku tersadar. Ini bukan lorong rumah sakit. Aku melihat sebuah balon raksasa yang berdiri disisiku dengan wajah aneh. Aku terhenyak, mungkin saja ia mahluk jelmaan dunia lain. Apakah aku sudah mati?

" _Balalala..."_

Astaga, bunyi apa itu? Aku mungkin benar-benar sudah mati dan sekaligus bingung karena berpindah tempat secara cepat. Tapi kusadari, sinar matahari menghangatkan tubuhku dan astaga!

Ini kamarku! Ya, kamarku dan Tadashi. Mengapa aku disini? Dimana bibi Cass?

Aku panik, dan hendak meloncat dari ranjang aku berbaring. Tangan mahluk balon itu mencegatku dan alangkah kagetnya ketika mengetahui ia bisa bicara.

 _"Halo. Aku Baymax. Aku mendengar ada suara teriakan dan apa ada masalah, Hiro?"_

 _A_ ku mulai bingung akan semua yang terjadi. Bagaimana robot aneh-yang sempat kukira alien-ini mengetahui namaku? Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada robot-tindakan yang sangat bodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Siapa yang merancangmu? Dimana Bibi Cass dan Tadashi?

Robot putih yang berwajah aneh tapi lucu itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang bulat hitam. Ia berbunyi lagi. _"Tadashi Hamada memprogamku untuk memeriksa anda, Hiro Hamada.."_

 _._

Aku ingin sekali menghajar kepalaku sendiri dengan megabot-lalu melompat dari jendela. Baymax-nama robot aneh serta tanpa dosa ini membuatku seolah berkeliling disebuah labirin tanpa ujung.

" _Dari sekala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana kau menilai rasa sakitmu?"_

 _"_ Argghh! Dimana Tadashi dan bibi Cass? Mengapa aku di-"sebuah benda terjatuh menimpaku yang sedang memukul lemari. Aku memungut sebuah koran dan anehnya disana tercetak nama kakakku di kolom aneh dengan bingkai bunga.

 _R.I.P Tadashi Hamada_  
 _June 20th_  
 _Seluruh keluarga dan sanak saudara mengucapkan dukacita bagi mendiang Hamada. Semoga ia dapat berbahagia._

.

Koran begitu saja meluncur dari genggamanku, dan aku jatuh terduduk. Aku benar-benar merasakan sebuah labirin tanpa akhir sekarang. Kurasakan mataku memanas dan cairan bening menuruni pipi dengan mulus.

"Baymax...katakan ini hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi!"

" _Balala~"_ robot empuk gempal itu mendekapku dalam rangkulan seperti marshmallow. Ia menepuk kepalaku pelan. " _Balalala..."_

Detik berikutnya, aku melihat bibi Cass naik ke kamarku dengan pakaian serba hitam dan aku juga menyadari bahwa aku sedang memakai jas hitam...dengan air mata yang ia hapus.

.

.

.

Owari!

Huahaha setelah hiatus berbulan dari FF tetangga jauh(?) (*Naruto*), ane merilis FF di fandom lain dan maaf jika agak membingungkan dan mengecewakan xD

Soal itu, aku nggak tahu banyak ttg BH6. Yang penting selama ada imajinasi tulisan pun jadi :D

_Mohon kritik sarannya ya!_


End file.
